Spies of Madrid
The First Page "To All the men and women who have fought in the Paradoxian War" Contents Part 1 Chapter 1 - Madrid Chapter 2 - The Forest Chapter 3 - The Ball Chapter 4 - The Lady Chapter 5 - The Russian Part 2 Chapter 6 - The Journey to Portugal Chapter 7 - The Dinner with the Lady Chapter 8 - Chapter 1- Madrid January 1743, Portsmouth A Man walk in the street of portsmouth with another man of his. His name was Alexander O'Connor and his partner was Matthew Dixon. They enter the house of alexander o' connor and a man was sitting in his living room, he notice at alex and said"Ah Alex it's good to see you!" the stranger said. "Mr. Goldtimbers it's a honor to see you sir!" They shake hand while matthew grab some drinks for the men. They sat down in the living room, "Colonel O'Connor, and Lt. Colonel Dixon, you two are to be sent to madrid to check on the british embassy I believe. But We think the spanish will attack us but we don't know". He replies back "The spanish sir?, thought we are at peace but we shall do everything we can!".He saluted to the gentlemen and then left the building,"The Spanish huh, well I believe this will be a good trip to madrid".Matthew said. He drink some whiskey, and said" Alright mate just go to your house and pack we will leave in the morning tomorrow alright?". He wave at him for a good bye and then left his house, he went upstair for the night and then start to pack some clothes in his suitcase including his military ball uniform, he lay down and then slept in. The Next morning alexander walk in the street to the dock and see matthew with a man he walk to him and matthew said" Ah Alexander, this is Jerome Jackson he is our henchman he will listen to you or me", Jackson had a muscle face on his, and a muscle on his body but a good guy I believe. They show the captain that they wish to be travel to madrid, and the captain said"Very well, gentlemen ALL HANDS! MAKE READY". The seaman started to start pulling the sails down. Then the gentlemen went inside of their cabins and start to talk, "Well I don't like spanish sir" Jackson said. He chuckled and replies" Relax mate, if the spanish go to war we will fight always and you shall join right?". O'Connor said. "Yes sir, I will have the honor to protect the majesty". Matthew was cutting some wood with his knife, while jerome was reading a book and then alexander was looking out at the sea. Then after 27 days they arrive in madrid, a man came over to them at the docks. "Hello my name is Alex smith, I'm your other henchman again". He pick up the gentlemen stuff, and put them in the carriage, "So sirs, I believe I know where the spanish army is", He replies " He ask him to do it later, but said" Who is in charge of the army?", "Sir Carlos Clemente I believe sir". Alex said. They arrive at the hotel, and the lady gave the men the room. He put his stuff inside the dresser, and then put on his Military Uniform, "Well,how do I look?" "Look like a proper english man sir" Jerome said. He left the hotel and enter the british embassy office, and saluted to Colonel Brawlmartin, "Hello Colonel Alexander, how is england I believe?". He sat down and replies "Very well, Mr. Goldtimbers and the officers are quite alright", "Anyway we have a problem in portugal, We think the spanish is planning to do something out in england, but we can't find intel for it so it for you and Mr.Dixon to search for clues is that clear?", "Aye aye sir" O'Connor said. He saluted to him and then left, he enter the hotel and said" Matthew I need you to come with me at the night","Why sir?" He replies. "The colonel wants us to head to portugal and see spanish objection". He drank some tea and said" Aye aye sir". They went in the carriage and then head to portugal, they brought their knife and pistol, but matthew didn't come so he brought his henchman Jerome. He said" So the spanish?","Should we just kill them?", "No the spanish think we will go to war with them". Alexander said. They arrive at night and then they went in the forest, with a lanteen with them. He crouch down and found some track of the spanish and he said" Cannon crew I believe". Chapter 2- The Forest Alexander found some cannon crew were bringing some cannon in the forest, 'Let's follow them", They started to walk and they crawl down and see that the spanish were camping and practice targeting the dummy with their cannon. "A Spanish crew?", "By god this is I believe" Jerome said. Alexander took some notes down and then a spanish guard shout out and spotted them. "Well, let's run mate!" They got up and started to run into the forest and then the spanish took fire at them,but jerome shot some "Jerome come on!. He started to run and then got inside the carriage and said"Go! driver! go". They escape the forest and then arrive back in madrid, "My god, I think the spanish are starting a war on british sir". He sat down in the carriage and replies "Yes I believe so". They started to close their eyes on the carriage and the driver took them back to madrid in the morning, at night alexander woke up and then wrote some informs down on his paper, as he wrote it down with his feather with ink. He began to work on his report for the colonel at the british embassy. Later in the late morning they arrive back at the hotel, and Alexander woke up jerome, they got off the carriage while jerome close the door. Alexander paid the driver with some coins of his, and they enter the hotel. Then Alexander notice a lady, was entering her room while staring at alexander, he smile back and went inside his room. He lay down on the bed of his, and slept in. The Morning the colonel arrive at his hotel, while alexander was sleep but he woke up and then saluted at him. "Sir!, sorry for my sleeping cause I was too tired last night". He sat down and took his hat off, "It's quite alright colonel". "Sir, I believe the spanish are moving cannons in the forest practicing targets on some dummy I believe". He replies while giving the colonel some coffee. He said while drinking his coffee "Hmm, I think they will be fighting the british but I'll need some more inform colonel". He change his clothes in the other room and said" Yes sir", "Also colonel would you like to join the ball? for tonight?".He replies "Why yes I shall attend to the ball tonight". He got up and saluted to him,. as the colonel saluted back. He close the door on his way out and walk to matthew. "Well matthew look like we got a ball to attend to". "Yes sir!" Matthew replies. Chapter 3- The Ball As the Colonel was putting on his uniform on, then placing some medals on his coat, and then place his hat on. He shut the door and then started to walk down the hallway to downstair, as he walk downstair and notice a lady standing to wait. He walk down and said" Hello name Colonel Alexander O'Connor British Colonel of the 21th Regiment","My Name is Elizabeth Vise, one the british embassy employer". He took her hand and escort her in the dancing floor and they started to dance. "What brings you to madrid Mr. O'Connor ?", He replies "A Business to spy on spanird". More is coming. Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories